


Maybe This Time

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Zari Tarazi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Charlie asks Zari about her morning routine.Zari 2.0
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Kudos: 7





	Maybe This Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 100words prompt costume on dreamwidth.

Charlie blinks awake as Zari comes into her room. She smiles into the kiss and then takes in her freshly primped and polished girlfriend. “Is it just a costume or do you like the routine?”

Zari’s mouth opens and for a moment Charlie thinks she’ll be offended. Then Zari’s mouth closes as she considers the question. She sits down on the bed and Charlie tangles their fingers.

“It’s a routine, but I’m used to being surround by so many people and their expectations that it just became my alone time,” Zari finally says.

Charlie kisses the back of her hand.


End file.
